gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
July 14th, 2014: The Day Gematsu Fell
A day that will not be forgotten. Loathed by many, loved by few, this day will surely go down in history. As the day grows old and eyes around the world get delicately closed by pixies spreading their dust in every continent, dreams begin to arise, and stories are told. . . July 14th, 2014. 7:00 AM US Pacific Time The Video That Would let Down Nearly Everyone "The time has finally come! *turns off vibrator to watch video* It is time to see #MonadoMonday <3 Eeeep!," remarks sy basic ShaniquaHo. "Finally, Ridley will be deconfirmed, thank god!," cackled Austin_4e "*shoves down fried churro down throat* *wipes grease on butt crack* Ah. The day has finally cum. I will stahp acting like i am an imaginary lord since i am tird of my roleplays. i already met up with my comic book nerds irl this weekend. i am taking a break from talqing as if i have any sense of authority. today shalt be the day i ditch these boards if ghira isn't in. Ah, let us see. any second now," blabbels a fake- 'sophisticated' CarlIsle. "Who would wake up so early for such ? Rosaline is already in this game, so this video will be a dissapointment to my standards regardless. I'll wake up when I choose, I don't mind being late to this upcoming disappointment," ses a tired GoddessRosa1ina As talk and lore came into play, it would be any minute when the legendary video Sakuria has taunted at would be revealed at long last. DING DING! CHING CHONG ding a long. Iwata fuk me in da . blah blah blah.. and now, present to you, the latest *continutes to chop English words* info on smash brothers for wii u. enjoy y'all ers! *laughs* ^__^ Several people spit out their cereal at their first time hearing a Japanese person butchering a cuss-word. The video resumed, playing game play elements and showing off some new items and stages, abruptly pausing to a record shattering sound effect bringing back the choppy-English man to sad ears. Ah ha. I tricked you. I troll. Ha. Ha ha ha. *laughs* You thought newcomer? Well. I suppose now I can show you what I have left to offer. And now. it is time. to reveal. the newcomer. introducing, someone new. you may or may not expect her, and it may raise some heads. anyway, i am sure you all will love her after this video. BYE I'm SAKURAI~~ ^_^ The video proceeds to a shower of flower-petals orted throughout. Bright lilacs, pink lilies, and vermillion roses are given screen time as they quickly blow away just as fast as they'd arrived. Quickly, the reason for the disappearing petals are shown within seconds, with a loud ''FART! 'Within the blink of an eye, Wario was shown on a currently unannounced stage. He proceeded to fart and evily laugh, as his poisonous gas filled the screen.' ''OH YEAH! Uh! Oh! Y'eow! Sexual noises proceeded to blast the eardrums as a female's voice began to react to the pain persumably caused to her nostrils. It was none other than Princess Daisy, who drenched in fart gases, proceeded to take off her dress. '' '' A giant Wario then proceeds to mess with perspective by covering the screen with sheepish eyes. "Tee-hee!" he pervertedly confines. As Wario takes up the screen, his eyes quickly gain tears, and it is revealed he took a major kick to the back. ''SUH-WeeeT! 'Screamed Princess Daisy, now in her sports outfit! A character unvielation logo for DIHSO was flashed on the screen, reading, "DAISY SCREAMS HER NAME!"' 'She unleashes a gun and uses it as a weapon against this fat- villain.' 'The video concludes with making DIHSO looking like an over-powered character, showing off her moves and the like. It also focuses a bit on Wario's moves and updated look.' ''You thought it was over? Remarks Sakuria, as he flashes on screen in a scream-scare like fashion, only to flash back to the video again. In under 15 seconds, the video finally concludes with a picture of Mr. Gunpei Yokoi, drawing two arrows from him to Wario and DIHSO, then adding a third arrow and adding in a picture of Pit, showing respect for the man's creations. ''Backlash'' Many people canceled their preorders that day. Everyone was in fury with something. Everyone was disappointed. Shulk fans committed suicide, no not sudoku, it was MUCH MUCH more serious than committing sudoku. The video sparked lawsuits and got Sakuria fired for life.NintendoIsBeast took over the world. Chaos was arising. Only those who truly valued Smash would still get the name, with a salty taste in the back of their mouth. No one played as DIHSO online. Well, no one except Michaeloll. He was beyond happy and cried tears of joy. He knew that Ridley and Gira would never be in and threw a party even though his birthday already ped. He went down as the greatest person in human history for predicting this character from the beginning. He ed many whores who praised him and spread STDs faster in 10 seconds than BigBootyJynx, QueenShaniqua, and Sylawatch ever spread in their lifetime. ''DIHSO was love. DIHSO was life. DIHSO was his life now. '' What Really Went Down . . .as Michaeloll woke up from the laptop, he noticed he had slept in for two days and the actual video would be coming out today! What a great dream, let's see what really happens! *Gematsu Leak finally proven wrong. was obviously fake, but y'all wouldn't shut up about it *Lucina is in *Homophobic on a hetero ual scale he/she transgender Robin is in to represent homophones *Captain Falcon does not have * Rayman's a trophy, so that's pretty neat, I guess. * NintendoIsBeast is now the senpai of Radori Category:Dates Category:What? Category:Events